1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a dish washing machine, and more particularly, to a dish washing machine having a structure improved to increase washing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dish washing machines wash dishes by spraying high-pressure washing water to the dishes and each include a washing tub for washing the dishes, a dish basket mounted in the washing tub to store the dishes, a sump for collecting the washing water for washing the dishes, and a pump and nozzle for injecting the washing water into the washing tub.
Generally, dish washing machines employ a rotor-type injection structure having a rotating injection nozzle. A rotating nozzle injects washing water while rotating due to water pressure.
However, since such rotating nozzle injects the washing water only within a range in a radius of rotation, an area to which the washing water is not injected may occur. Accordingly, to prevent the area to which the washing water is not injected from occurring, so-called linear type injection structures have been provided.
Linear type injection structures each include a fixed nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub and a vane that moves inside the washing tub and deflects washing water injected from the fixed nozzle toward dishes, thereby injecting the washing water to areas of the washing tub according to the movement of a deflection plate.
The fixed nozzle includes a plurality of injection holes arranged to the left and right in the washing tub and is fixed to a rear wall of the washing tub. The vane extends to the left and right in the washing tub to deflect the washing water injected from the plurality of injection holes and may be provided to linearly reciprocate between the front and rear of the washing tub.
Also, linear type injection structures each include a driving device capable of driving the vane. The driving device may be implemented in various ways but may be provided to, for example, include a motor, a belt that is connected to the motor and transfers a driving force to the vane, and a rail that guides the movement of the vane in such a way that, when the motor is driven, the belt rotates to move the vane on the rail.
In the case of such linear type injection structures, to allow a water stream injected from the fixed nozzle to hit the vane, it is necessary to maintain more than a certain height of the vane, and the height of the vane reduces an internal volume, thereby reducing a maximum size of loadable plates.
Meanwhile, dish baskets are mounted on a top and bottom of the washing tub to be slidable forward and backward. It is necessary to adjust a height of dish baskets to store and wash various types and sizes of dishware such as bowls and plates.